During operation of vehicles, e.g. heavy vehicles such as trucks, there may in certain traffic situations be increased risk of colliding with various objects or structures. Collision risk may be greater during vehicle operation in densely built-up areas.
There are today systems which can warn a driver whose vehicle is moving closer to a vehicle ahead. In certain cases, a control system of the vehicle automatically applies braking action of vehicle brakes if there is increased risk of colliding with vehicles ahead. Vehicles are also for example provided with support systems which can actively provide warnings if a distance sensor detects that a distance from the vehicle to an object is below a specified threshold value.
There is nevertheless always a need in the vehicle industry to further develop existing alarm systems in order to achieve improved traffic safety.
WO 2011/157288 describes a system for detecting locations, timetables and travelling times in order to use historical journey data to estimate barrier crossings, e.g. relating to ferry traffic, using a digital map.